


in praise of the vulnerable man

by misstaken



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Casgil, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), Other, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstaken/pseuds/misstaken
Summary: A perfect being created by the gods has no weaknesses. A king that is two-thirds god and one-third man is not nearly as fortunate.





	in praise of the vulnerable man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izdubar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izdubar/gifts).



> Minor Babylonia spoilers.
> 
> This is a belated Christmas present for the person responsible for my downward spiral into the Fate franchise.  
> THANKS FRIEND <3

“Shamhat taught you well… “ Gilgamesh muttered under his breath. Enkidu’s lips traced the soft, sensitive skin behind his earlobe, pressing firmly against his jaw. He arched his back towards his best friend, whose long green hair moved along Gilgamesh’s bare shoulders as they shook their head gently.

“To think I was once described as wild,” Enkidu chided, “He who wrote such words was clearly never the target of your desire.” Soft fingers brushed against Gilgamesh’s throat, and he swallowed. “This part of you,” Enkidu said, pausing at Gilgamesh’s Adam’s apple, “This is not like her at all. It’s intriguing, Gilgamesh, how firm you are where she was soft.”

“Naturally,” Gilgamesh said, “a man of my stature has no room for softness and vulnerability, especially that of a woman’s body.” He smirked. “You don’t seem to mind, though.”

Enkidu smiled down at Gilgamesh. Their white tunic stood out amongst the green canopy above the pair, Enkidu’s hair taking the place of the leaves as they moved both hands to Gilgamesh’s shoulders, holding him down and kissing his lips. Gilgamesh attempted to push Enkidu away, intending to roll his friend over and strip away the billowing tunic that masked their slender body, but Enkidu pushed back just as hard, holding Gilgamesh to the ground and kissing him until both were desperately in need of breath.

“Occasionally, I am perturbed by the fact you were created as my equal,” Gilgamesh panted, “but were you any less, we wouldn’t be in this position in the first place.”

“Then let me continue,” Enkidu urged Gilgamesh, one hand holding his bicep while the other began to lift his shirt from the bottom hem. Gilgamesh raised his upper half far enough from the ground to allow Enkidu to strip his shirt away, thoroughly enjoying the other’s attention.

Before Gilgamesh came to know Enkidu, sex and violence went hand in hand. His brides generally submitted to the King’s prurient rituals without much coercion. Their husbands were sometimes a bit rougher, but he could dispatch mongrels without breaking a sweat. Never once had a past partner of his made the first move. Enkidu, on the other hand, advanced on Gilgamesh within the first few hours of the truce that began their friendship. Gilgamesh was well aware of the powerful rush that came with a vigorous battle, but he hadn’t expected Enkidu to attempt to overpower him in his bedchamber so soon after defeat in combat. In the days that followed, Gilgamesh came to realize that there was more pleasure in submission than in aggression - though he could never imagine allowing another lover to take him the way that Enkidu did.

Was that because he would never allow another lover to exert dominance, or was it because he could no longer imagine taking another lover…?

Now bare to the waist, Gilgamesh let his thoughts fade away as he closed his eyes for a moment and savored Enkidu’s touch as it traveled along his arms, following the red lines that crossed over his left bicep. “I’m not a patient man,” Gilgamesh warned.

“But I know your weaknesses,” Enkidu countered, “I wouldn’t be a worthy rival if I didn’t use these private moments to find them, understand them, and then exploit them when necessary.” Warm fingertips walked along the crimson lines marking Gilgamesh’s ribs, circling his nipple where the line reached a sensitive peak.

“You allege that the king of Uruk, a man two-thirds god, has defects in his armor-“ Enkidu twisted and teased the nub of flesh until it was as pointed as the tattoo that obscured it, bending down to wet Gilgamesh’s flesh with their tongue before blowing gently across his chest, “By the gods, at this rate the sun will rise before you finish.”

“Perhaps that is my intent,” Enkidu’s lips curled into a sly smile, their free hand searching lazily below Gilgamesh’s waist without touching him where he wanted most. “We have been on this journey for many weeks. What’s one extra day if I can spend it learning about you?”

Gilgamesh narrowed his red eyes and sucked in another breath as Enkidu lowered their head to his chest, impossibly long hair pooling around him like a silken sheet. He reached up and twined his friend’s green locks between his fingers, holding Enkidu’s head as they moved from Gilgamesh’s left nipple to his right, teasing and sucking until his flesh stung and his cock throbbed with need.

Enkidu’s head lifted, golden eyes blown wide. Despite their cool exterior, it was obvious that Enkidu was as aroused as Gilgamesh. “Your hands feel good,” Enkidu said, and Gilgamesh wrapped a section of Enkidu’s hair around his hand, holding it taut until he was distracted by Enkidu’s lips beginning their descent down the ridges of Gilgamesh’s torso.

Once again, promising touches at his waistband urged Gilgamesh on, and Enkidu caught his eyes before stroking their fingertips over the muscles on Gilgamesh’s chest, outlining each one as if he were an artist painting a portrait of the king - an increasingly frustrated king, one whose better judgement was the only thing keeping him from losing his patience entirely. Abruptly, Enkidu’s right hand moved to cup Gilgamesh’s groin, and he thrust his hips forward to meet his friend’s touch, rutting gratefully against their nimble fingers. Enkidu smirked, and when Gilgamesh opened his eyes, he was greeted with their self-satisfied grin. “You should let yourself go,” Enkidu urged in their soft voice, “I like knowing that this side of you only comes out around me.”

“Clay bastard,” Gilgamesh groaned, gasping as Enkidu pulled their hand away and returned to the lines on Gilgamesh’s torso, walking their fingers southwards at a maddeningly slow pace.

“I haven’t spent much time in this vicinity,” Enkidu said, raising a narrow eyebrow. “You’re always so eager for me to make my way down below.” Enkidu drew a figure-eight shape around the top portion of Gilgamesh’s defined abdominal muscles. Gilgamesh twitched, hands carding once more through Enkidu’s hair.

No lover had taken the time to torture him with slow touches and exploration of his body like Enkidu, and Gilgamesh was often surprised by his own sensitivity. As his friend’s fingertips casually wandered along his abs towards his groin, Gilgamesh grit his teeth and gasped when an unfamiliar sensation began to build, one that short-circuited his nerves and overrode his mounting pleasure. He never knew that he was ticklish until Enkidu dipped their index finger into his navel, at which point Gilgamesh yelped and shouted loud enough to wake the beasts of the forest, writhing and twisting his body away from Enkidu.

Enkidu’s hands stopped mid-motion. They regarded their friend with wide eyes; Gilgamesh was curled over in a fetal position, breathing heavily with his hands over his abdomen. “Are you injured? Perhaps an unseen wound from our last battle…”

“No, you asshole,” Gilgamesh said, “Don’t touch me there.”

“Why?” Enkidu’s face was the picture of confusion. “I’ve touched you in much more private places. You leave your body open for the world to see…”

“Leave it alone, I said. That tickles. A lot.”

“Tickles?”

He realized that Enkidu wasn’t being coy; his friend was genuinely perplexed. “Gods, don’t tell me you’re such a perfect being that you don’t have a single ticklish spot.” Gilgamesh groaned, shaking his head. “Don’t forget that I am still the superior one, Enkidu.”

Enkidu pressed their lips together in slow recognition of the situation. “The king of Uruk, incapacitated by such an innocent caress,” they noted, “Don’t worry, my friend. I will keep your weakness our secret, but perhaps you should consider covering such a vital area, all things considered.”

“If anyone else touches me there, I won’t hesitate to kill them,” Gilgamesh said with his normal confident laugh, taking Enkidu’s hands and guiding them to his hips. “As you were, my friend. This unexpected turn of events has done nothing to slake my desire.”

“Behave yourself,” Enkidu hooked their fingers in Gilgamesh’s waistband, pulling his trousers to his knees and freeing his prick, “or I might forget your weakness and return to kissing you here. Maybe I’ll use my tongue next time...” They hovered their hand over Gilgamesh’s belly button, and the memory caused his muscles to spasm involuntarily.

“I could kill you,” Gilgamesh warned, his red eyes narrowed to slits, “If I needed to.”

“But you won’t,” Enkidu replied, their smile full of promise.

\- - - -

“So _that’s_ why you chose to wear that outfit after you returned from your journey for immortality,” Enkidu nodded vigorously as the pieces came together in their head. “I wondered what inspired your change in wardrobe when I saw you in Babylonia...well, the part of my subconscious that remembered you was curious, anyway. Somehow, it’s more revealing than your golden armor, but…” Enkidu grinned. “I like it. Even if I can’t bring you to your knees with a single touch anymore.” They rapped Gilgamesh on his abdomen, the armored plates solid beneath their knuckles.

“Hey, not so loud,” Gilgamesh said in a low voice, tilting his head backwards towards a group of other Servants congregated in the hallway. “I have a reputation to maintain around here.”

“I’ve heard about your reputation. It’s in the “Welcome To Chaldea” guide that they hand out to everyone after they’re summoned,” Enkidu explained. “It comes in the gift bag with the water bottle and pack of tissues.”

Gilgamesh shook his head. “You’re full of shit. Remember, I could still kill you.” Chaldea’s corridors were sterile and harshly lit, but for a moment the pair was back in the Cedar Forest, surrounded by the canopy of trees with the moonlight peeking through the leaves. “If I needed to.”

Enkidu closed their eyes and quickly checked their surroundings before taking Gilgamesh’s hand. They were alone, at least for the moment. “But you won’t,” Enkidu said, curling their fingers around their friend’s and kissing him quickly on the cheek. “Come on, show me around. Is there a good place nearby to hunt and camp?”

“Later. We’re going to my room first.”

**Author's Note:**

> By some accounts, one of the reasons that the gods created Enkidu was because King Gilgamesh had a nasty habit of causing trouble in Uruk by...uh...claiming the women and beating up the men on their wedding day. 
> 
> The title is from the Alanis Morissette song of the same name. (I think the song works for these two, though...)


End file.
